kyle xy season 4 kessi
by Fanoffiction1672
Summary: Kyle XY season 4 I am a supporter of kessi
1. Chapter 1

Season 4 episode 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Kyle XY

Please write opinions and reviews

Kyle's anger still had a firm grip on Kyle just as he had a firm grip on Cassidy's neck. His face started to show some discoloration as he turned blue. As Cassidy chokes he fumbles around trying to grab something. Cassidy flailing hands grabs the remote activator for the Latnok rings that emits electric shocks to the holder of the ring. Cassidy presses the button without hesitation. Kyle falls to his knees just as Foss crashes through the front door drawing his gun as he hastily takes a shot at Cassidy missing him, hitting the door frame Cassidy desperately rushes Foss knocking the gun out Foss's hand. The gun skitters across the floor Cassidy surprised Foss and mounts him throws a few blows to Foss's face. Kyle unsteadily gets up and staggers across the room to the gun that Cassidy knocked out of Foss's hands. Kyle picked it up as Cassidy throttles Foss's neck he looked at Kyle, his face is turning purple Kyle aiming the gun at Cassidy steeling himself for the choice Kyle pulls the trigger and shoots Cassidy. Foss pushes Cassidy's limp body off of him Kyle asks if Foss is okay, Foss grabs the gun from Kyle. Are you okay asked Kyle, yeah I'm fine Kyle. I'll take care of the damages and get rid of the body, just go meet the Tragers. Wait how did you even I was in trouble, not that I'm complaining or anything. I was still monitoring the wires tap to the house. You're lucky I was nearby, now go, wait call Jessi after you finish with the Tragers you and Jessie meet me at her apartment. Kyle rushed out of the house pulling out his phone as he went he dialed in Jessi number it rang a few times then she picked up Jessi where are you I need you there was a pause as an ecstatic Jessi tried to her feelings under control okay I'm at Nate's he had the files on us did he see you asked Kyle yeah he did we had to knock him out well the memory of him seeing you is that Kyle asked Amanda Jessi huffed, is that Amanda asked Kyle. Yeah I asked her to do it she messed up things got messy okay well erase Nate's memory of her and the file. Then I'll be at the rack for q while but I need to talk to you so I'll meet you at your apartment after okay said Kyle, yeah that's fine that's fine said Jessi. Kyle hung up the phone as he walked. To the rack the door rang as Kyle entered the rack he saw the were already getting up from their seat when they saw him they rushed toward him Kyle are you okay yeah I'm fine sorry I got held up Cassidy warned them that something was going down so they tightened security, but other than that I don't we'll be seeing Cassidy anymore why asked Nicole. Umm Kyle said as he froze what they think about what he had done not 30 minutes ago, how Nicole was right about him he had changed. He killed a man, a man that might or might not have been his brother. He knew that they would never look at him the same so he did the only thing he could think of he lied. More proof that he had changed, I found out that his mum was an Executive at Latnok and after this failure with the pods I don't think he'll ever show his face to her again I think he'll run. Well that's good isn't it said Lori. Yeah said Kyle, does this mean that it's over asked Nicole. Yea said Kyle. Well let's celebrate with a smoothie shall we said josh as he walked behind the counter about an hour later the door rang again as Kyle and the Tragers exited the rack shortly after Foss texted him that he was done. you walked from Latnok Kyle asked josh yeah well I have to meet up Foss and Jessi to tell them what happened we might not make back tonight Foss said he had something to tell us ok we'll see you tomorrow if anything said Nicole as they got into their car then Kyle walked in the direction of Jessi's apartment.

Kyle met Foss at Jessi's door they enter the apartment together. Kyle's heart lurched as soon as he saw Jessi he walked toward her and embraced her when he touched her he felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders he sighed in relief as she put her arms around him. She wished they could stay like this forever. I missed you so much whispered Kyle in her ear I missed you too replied Jessi. Kyle and Jessi broke apart as Foss cleared his throat, umm I think we need to sit down said Kyle as he lead Jessi to the stools in the kitchen and started talking about what happened at the house that night Jessi clenched her fist as he told her how Cassidy shocked him several times, how he choked Cassidy, how Foss saved him, how he shot Cassidy, when he told her this she seemed a little happy but more concerned for Kyle. Are you okay Jessi? Asked Kyle. He reached out and pulled her into his embrace once again and said I'm with you now so I'm fine. Well said Foss awkwardly I think guy should lay low for a while there a cabin out In the woods like Adams, it's in a safe location, somewhere they won't be able to find you and it has everything you would need. I will come next month and tell you if you'll be able to come back. Don't worry about the Tragers they'll be safe but you two need to decide what to tell the Tragers, ha why don't you tell them you ran away to be together. It simple they won't suspect a thing. Well call me when you're ready to leave said Foss just before he left closing the door behind him. So what do want to tell them said Jessi I think Foss said is a great idea, it not exactly a lie said Kyle think how he'd lied to them back at the rack and what they might think of if he told them the truth. At this Jessi smiled sweetly ok we'll do that, but you write the letter and we'll put it on the table to find tomorrow and we'll leave before they find it, we'll leave tonight said Jessi, okay said Kyle. They were quiet as they entered the house, Kyle put the letter on the table as they walked past the kitchen. Go grab some clothes and whatever else you might need to take with us whispered Kyle to Jessi

Josh got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a piss. He froze as he heard shuffling downstairs. He quietly rushed into his parent's room and woke them up mom dad he said I think someone downstairs. They bolted awake go get your sister he did as they said while they got dressed when the lights started to flicker they ran out of their room to the stairs

Jessi stopped Kyle at the kitchen, they were holding their bags are you sure about this Kyle Jessi asked Kyle put down his bags and pulled Jessi closer as he said, Jessi I can only do this, going away. Leaving behind the Tragers, even Amanda. But the only thing I can't do is live my life apart from you, because tonight I realized something and it's that I'll always need you now and forever, because I love you and nothing in the world can change that. I love you too said Jessie as she stood on the tips of her toes, what happened after that was their most passionate kiss ever. As Kyle kissed Jessi he so was so euphoric that he felt like he was floating, but then as the kiss went on he realized that he couldn't touch the ground

As the Tragers reached the top of the stairs lights were flickering light bulbs exploded car alarms started to go off outside and what they saw was incredible, floating two feet off the ground was Kyle and Jessi kissing, arms wrapped around each other. Entangled in each physically and mentally. As their minds joined every thought, every memory was in the exact place they were supposed to be. The wind rushed around the room rustling curtains and knocking the pictures on the wall down, the wind died down and the lights stopped flickering. Kyle said Nicole, a surprised Kyle turned to look at them

We're floating, Kyle murmured between kisses as he gently lowered them to the ground. I never want this moment to end Kyle whispered in her mind as he pulled her closer. Then he heard someone call his name he turned and saw all four of the Tragers watching him and Jessi. Crap he said as he picked up the bags in one hand and grabbed Jessi's hand in the other and ran out of the house


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle XY season 4 episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY

Please write reviews and give ideas for story

-Fanoffiction-

Kyle and Jessi ran underneath the night sky, laughing and giggling as they went for all Jessi could tell they were just following the streetlights. But suddenly they stopped, Kyle dropped the bags in a fluid motion and picked Jessi up and twirled her around. When her feet finally touched the ground again, Kyle lovingly pulled her closer. Putting his arms around her waist as Jessi said "are you sure we're not making a mistake, doing this." As if was the answer to her question joined his lips with hers, she opened her mouth as Kyle's tongue explored the recesses of her mouth. Jessi, herself was doing a little exploring of her own, her hands were resting on Kyle's chest. Until they got a little fidgety, causing them to explore his solid pectorals, but moved his back when they started to get greedy. Then it happened, the feeling of electricity that coursed throughout her body and uninterrupted bliss doubled, leaving her even more breathless as she gasped. When she heard him say in her mind _A_ s _long as I am with you, nothing we do could ever be a mistake. I love you now as I will love you forever, because you are my destined, my soulmate._ Jessi looked at Kyle with surprise, love and wonder. "Did you do that" said a breathless Jessi, Kyle smiled as he lowered his face to hers. _Of course, when we are like this, we are one._ She heard as the street light blew out, showering them in sparks.

"Wait, Jessi, Kyle, stop" said a surprised and exasperated Nicole. But they ran out the door faster than they could rush down the stairs. Stephen grabbed the door frame as he called after the two figures fled into the darkness. Stephen walked back to Nicole "they didn't even look back, what the hell is going on with those two." Nicole looked at Stephen and sighed "I don't know, Stephen." Nicole glanced around the dining room, "I think it has something to do with this." Said Lori, holding up a red envelope, which was blown into the corner of the room. Nicole walked across the room and took the envelope from Lori. Opened the envelope and started to read.

 _Tragers,_

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this face to face, but to be fair if we could have had this conversation without you freaking out on us. We could have stayed, but it's too late now. I don't even know when we'll come back, or even if we will come back. Jessi and I just want to be happy, but we realized that we could never do that here. Because the only thing that makes us truly happy is being together, and I know that Nicole could never accept that, and that frustrated me to no end. Because she was always by my side, from even before we were born. But you were too blind see that we each have always loved other through thick and thin. Even though it took me so long to see that, and we have always hoped that you would see that. But we knew that you would not have a change of heart, no matter what we did. So we came to the conclusion to run away together. This past year there have so many secrets that we have to keep, it is a hard choice to keep so many things in the dark. But this, our love is one of the few things that we want to be out in the open, because it's the one thing that hurts to keep to keep a secret. So I wrote this letter to tell you what we've done, but by the time you've read this we'll probably be long gone_

 _Kyle & Jessi_

Nicole looked up from the letter, and rubbed her mouth with her hand. As she started to tremble, Stephen took the letter from her and quickly read through it. Stephen put the letter down on the table, and hugged Nicole close to him as he said "Nicole it's not your fault." Lori and Josh looked upon this scene with bewilderment. "What's going on?" asked Lori, she walked over to the table and picked up the letter. After she read the letter she said "how could Kyle write something this." In outrage, "what are you talking about?" asked Josh inquisitively. As he snatched the letter from Lori grasp," well there must an explanation for this." Lori look at her brother with a face that said _I wonder if he's soft in the head._ "Are you serious? This is the explanation, and a very harsh one at that."

Kyle remembered something as he seen the broken door parts, as he and Jessi got into Foss's van. "Hey Foss do you still have that remote that Cassidy had?" said Kyle, looking at Foss, who was driving. "Yes I did, I'll give it to you when we get to the house." Kyle looked Foss in the eye through the rear-view mirror, "protect the Tragers Foss, once she figures out Cassidy is dead she might go after them." said Kyle warning Foss. "Okay Kyle, I'll protect them" Foss replied as Jessi was snuggled up close to Kyle, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Now, you two need to remember that you'll need to continue your training daily, this isn't a honeymoon." Said Foss as he looked at them through rear-view mirror. "When did this start anyway?" Foss asked gesturing to the two of them in the back. "Umm, a week ago, but if you want be precise about 17 years now. I think, right?" Kyle asked Jessi, she lifted her head from his shoulder as she looked at him "Yeah that sounds about right" she said as she pulled her body closer to his.

"Maybe Declan knows what going on." Lori ran up the stairs, about a minute later she was back down the stairs with her phone in hand. She took a moment to dial in Declan number, "shouldn't we be calling the police or something?" asked Josh. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. If they really did run away, the only ones who would know where they are is Foss or Declan. If they don't already know where they are." Said Stephen, "Lori did Declan pick up?" he asked, she sighed as she pulled her phone from her ear. "No" Lori replied, "Well then he's probably asleep then, and nobody has Foss's number. So Lori, try to contact him again tomorrow, we'll figure this out when we hear from him. For now just try and go to sleep."

"Jessi, wake up, we're here" said Kyle after he took all the suitcases inside, but she looked like she was sound asleep. Kyle knew she was awake though, so Kyle picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the place that was going to be their new home for a month. When they got inside Kyle dropped her down on the playfully. "Hey" Jessi said as a fake protest, "you can't treat a lady like that." Kyle smirked at Jessi, "oh, yeah" said Kyle, "yeah". Kyle crawled on top of the bed, "well then can I treat a lady like this." Kyle said as he started to tickle her, Jessi started to laugh uncontrollably. "Stop… tickling… me..." Kyle stopped for a moment, then started to tickle her again. Jessi grabbed Kyle, and rolled over on the bed. So that she was on top sitting on his lap, Kyle looked at Jessi and said "hello beautiful." He said as he put his hand behind her neck, and pulled her in for a kiss. As the kiss got more passionate, Kyle put his hand on her back, trying to pull her as close to him as he could. Then it happened again their minds fused, as the lights started to flicker. Kyle used his mind to go to the breaker box, and flipped the switch turning off the electricity. _Adjust your eyes so that you can see in the dark_ said Kyle in her mind. When Jessi heard this she was hit by a wave of emotions that were not her own. She realized they were Kyle's as she felt _compassion, love, lust, and he was mesmerized._ "You're mesmerized by me?" she asked him. "Yeah, of course, sometimes I think you're too beautiful for me to look at." Said Kyle as he leaned in to kiss her, Jessi started to take his shirt off, as she did this he sat up abruptly putting her on her back. "wha-" said Jessi but stopped midway, as Kyle took his shirt off. Then they started kissing again after he took Jessi's shirt off. As the kiss got deeper and deeper, Kyle unfastened Jessi's bra that was hooked in the front. Her breasts showed as her bra fell off of her body. _What am I going to do with you, you just keep getting more and more beautiful. I don't know if I can restrain myself any longer._ Kyle told her in her head, _then why are you restraining yourself?_ She asked him in his head as she pulled him closer to her.

Declan raised his head off his pillow, his phone was ringing. He reached over and grabbed his phone as he looked at the time, _**9:32**_. He answered his phone, "Trager isn't it a little early for a phone call. "Shut up Declan" Lori said exasperated, "Kyle's gone did he say anything to you?" Lori asked "No" Declan _at least not directly,_ Declan thought to himself. Foss called him last night and told him some of the details he suspected that Foss didn't tell him all of it. He remembered what Foss told him before _when things get more complicated, I will only give you limited information until a later time in a safe place. At these times I will call you at a later time with a location and time to meet up._ "Wait for me, I'm coming over."

Amanda was playing her piano, she was excited and her mood showed in her playing. She was finally going to know the truth about Kyle and why kept so many secrets. She was finally going to be able to ask him to go out with again today. She looked at the clock, _**10:23**_ , deciding that it wasn't too early. She stood up, went outside and walked around the Trager house to Kyle's window. Usually Kyle opened the window before she got there, but this time he wasn't there. That was weird to Amanda, this never happened before worried she walked to the front door she bumped into Declan. "Hey have you seen Kyle, he's not in his room?" Declan looked at her in surprise, "oh you might want to come in side with me." Declan said to Amanda, "okay" _this was just getting weirder and weirder huh?_ Amanda thought to herself. She entered the house after Declan, Nicole was in the kitchen washing dishes, josh was sitting down watching T.V. so was his dad, and Lori, well Lori was in the living room pacing like a madman on a sugar high. "What's wrong Lori you look a little crazy doing that?" Lori looked up at her voice and saw Declan, "Declan are you sure you don't know where they went?" Declan shook his head, "where the letter they left?" Declan asked Lori, Lori pointed to the table, it had a piece of paper on top. "Wait, what are you talking about, who left?" Amanda asked the family, they were silent. A pit opened in her stomach, she hoped that her guess was wrong and that Kyle would walk out of the bathroom at any moment. Amanda's hope fell down the pit of her stomach, because Kyle did not walk in the living room, to tell her everything was all right and prove her guess wrong. Amanda walked over to the table and picked up the letter and quickly read the letter. The letter dropped to the floor as she finished reading, she started to cry and ran out of the Tragers house back to her room.

Jessi slowly woke up, she was glad to feel Kyle's body against her back. She rolled over and snuggled into Kyle's chest. She afraid that when she woke Kyle wouldn't be in bed, like the first they "slept" together. That he would leave her alone, but the more she thought about it the crazy it seemed. Just then Kyle woke up "morning love" Kyle said to Jessi as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear, then lightly kissed her lips. Pulling her closer, he breathed in the smell of her hair, lavender, that was it, it was the smell of lavender. Kyle turned the breaker switch back on and said "do you want to take a shower together." She looked at him and smiled "of course"


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle XY season 4 episode 3

Please write reviews and opinions below

P.S I might have gone a bit too far with the Kessi love scene. Give opinion

-Fanoffiction-

"Are you having fun?" Kyle asked Jessi, "Of course I'm having fun we're at a water park. It's unbelievable, this is amazing" Jessi hugged Kyle as she said "I love you s-"Jessi suddenly stopped cold. "Kyle, help me, somethings grabbing me" when Jessi said this Kyle looked down. Cassidy was there pulling Jessi into the ground. "Stop Cassidy don't take her!" said Kyle as he dropped down to the ground to try and grab her hand. But she slipped through his fingers. "You killed me, you killed me, you killed me." Cassidy chanted "you killed me so now gonna take the person you love the most." Kyle looked around but everything went black, "give her back Cassidy, you give her back" Kyle screamed at the darkness. Sudden the ground cracked and one skeleton after another climbed up and onto each other to form a giant skeleton cross. Grace appeared in front him, "what do you want." He yelled at her, she looked at Kyle. "Tsk tsk, is that how you talk to your mother." Kyle face filled with rage, "you're not my mother!" Kyle screamed at Grace. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to kill Jessi now then won't we, then you'll be all alone, then you'll have nowhere else to go." She turned around and drew a sword from the darkness, Jessi suddenly appeared, chained to the skeleton cross. Grace slashed at Jessi's chest blood spilled out of her body, tinting the darkness red. Kyle stood there unable to move as he watched Jessi bleed out right in front of him. He could hear her heart slowing down, until he could hear anything no more. "NOOOOO" Kyle screamed

Jessi woke up to bloodcurdling screams filled with pain anger and madness. She look across from her and realize that it was Kyle that was screaming, Jessi started to shake Kyle. "Kyle wake up, Kyle" Jessi said as she shook him. Kyle's eyes fluttered open, his eyes laced with fear. "Jessi" he croaked, his voice coming out as a whisper. Kyle pulled Jessi into a hug kissing her forehead, squeezing her tight as he started to cry into her hair. Jessi embraced him quickly, seeing how much he need her. Jessi had never seen Kyle like this, "are you okay" she asked Kyle. "No" Kyle answered, "they took you from me Jess, they took you and killed you with a sword." As Jessi listened to him, she realized that he was babbling about the nightmare. "Jessi promise me, you have promise to never leave me" Kyle begged Jessi "if you did I think I'd go crazy, I'd go the edge and fall into madness. Please you're my anchor, I love you so much." Jessi pulled Kyle closer, he was so vulnerable, and she never realized how much he needed her before now. "I love you, I'm your soul mate, and I'd never leave you I promise"

Amanda never thought it would happen like this, especially like this. Amanda didn't think it would be easy, but she didn't think it would be hard. Amanda thought Kyle loved her, she knew that Jessi was after him, but she never thought Kyle would fall for her tricks. Amanda hated Jessi, she had taken Kyle from her. The worst part was that she never told him that she wanted him back. Amanda had cried her way through the whole week, she didn't know what to do anymore.

The door chimed as Kyle and Jessi walked into Jp's diner, Kyle wrapped his arm around Jessi's waist. "Ah, the young lovebirds return, are you guys still sneaking around since the last time, still the happy couple?" The woman manager walks up to him and grabs the old man's arm "grandpa I told you last ti-" Kyle interrupts her and says, "thanks for asking Eli, of course we're still happy." The woman looks at him in surprise, Jessi smiles at Kyle "but no, we're not sneaking around anymore, we made it public about a week ago." The old man smiles at Kyle and says "that's great, you two gonna have your usual?" "Umm, yeah I'll take a chocolate shake and the grilled cheese" Kyle looks at Jessi, "Jess, love what'll you have" Kyle asked her, "oh" she said as she blushed furiously "yeah I'll have my usual too, Cobb salad and a Cherry Cola" She said remember what Sarah always got when she came here. "Okay, one Chocolate Shake, one Grilled Cheese, a Cobb salad, and a Cherry Cola comin' right up." Eli said as he went into the kitchen, Kyle lead Jessi to their table. Jessi sat down, "I'm going to go see if they have our song"

As they walked down the stairs from the diner, Jessi said "race you home." Kyle looked at her and sighed "Do we have to? " Jessi closed the distance between them, Jessi put her hand on his chest. Jessi stood on the tips of her toes and said "I think you're just afraid that I'm" she paused as she lightly kissed him, "smarter…" Jessi kissed Kyle again, "faster…" she kissed him once more, "stronger." She started to run in the direction of their cabin, Kyle took off running a second after her. As Jessi made the last turn to the cabin, she looked behind her to look for Kyle just when he crashed through the bushes. Kyle grabbed Jessi around her waist and threw her over his shoulder and spun around playfully. Jessi struggled in Kyle's arms, as she screeched "put me down, you cheater" Kyle fell off balance as Jessi's struggling sprawled them in the grass. Jessi fell on his chest "you cheater" Jessi said as she lightly pounded on his chest. "Hey what choice did I have if you're smarter" he said as he kissed her forehead, "faster…" he kissed her nose "stronger…" He lightly kissed her, Kyle pulled back a bit to look in her eyes "I love you" he said as kissed her again harder this time. Jessi open her mouth to the ever so passionate kiss, as their tongues danced, Jessi felt his strong arms that were wrapped around her. When they pulled apart a breathless Jessi said "I love you too"

Kyle took off his clothes as he let water heat up. As he felt the water reach an optimal temperature for the cleaning ritual that is a shower, he stepped into the tub. He was letting was the water run down his body, but he didn't realize Jessi gotten in the tub unnoticed. Kyle jumped as he felt Jessi's hands slid up his front until they were resting on his chest. "Jessi you scared me" Kyle said putting his hands on hers. He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him. Kyle felt Jessi's breasts against his back, she had her head leaning on his back. "We'll be like this forever right?" Jessi asked Kyle, "of course, we're soulmates we'll be together forever." Kyle turned around and held her tight, Jessi looked at Kyle. The look of love in his eyes, filled her with so much happiness. Their lips met a second later, Kyle lowered his hands as he placed them on Jessi's ass. Kyle kissed the side of her lips, then her cheek, leading the trail of kisses to her neck, Jessi caressed his back when the kisses paused suddenly. Then Jessi threw her head back as let out a moan of pleasure and ecstasy when Kyle nibbled on her ear playfully. Softly using his teeth to knead her earlobe. Jessi spun around and grabbed his hands and brought them up to her breasts. Jessi moaned again as Kyle fondled her breasts with one and with his other hand held Jessi's chin leading her lips to his. Jessi reached behind Kyle's head and gripped a fist full of his hair, trying to bring his face closer to hers. Kyle's mind fused with Jessi' multiplying his desire for her, and the pleasure they were both feeling. Jessi started to grind up against his crotch, teasing him with what was to come. Jessi started to feel the heat, as fluid trailed down her thighs, when Kyle took her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, he kneaded, pulled and twisted. Jessi's breath started to get more ragged. That's when the light

Lori sat alone at a table in the rack listen to the music coming out of the speakers. Mark fidgeted as he stood in front of Lori, switching his weight from on foot to the next. "Hey Lori, you wanted to see me" Said mark as he pulled up a chair, "am I in trouble, you sounded pretty mad on the phone" Lori looked at him. "Yeah, well Kyle ran away with Jessi. So I'm kinda stressed" Mark looked at Lori with a look of surprise. "Kyle ran away with Jessi! Wow that's surprising." Lori's phone started to ring, she leaned to on side so that she could grab her phone out of her back pocket. She flipped her phone open and held it up to her ear, "yeah, what's up Declan, yeah well right now isn't the best time." Mark stood up and said "well I'll see you later" Lori looked up from her phone call and said "you don't have leave." "No it's okay, I have to go anyways." Lori covered the mic of the phone, "okay, I'll see you later" Mark then walked out of the door and distanced himself for the rack. When he was a ways away, Mark pulled out his phone and dialed in a number. "Yeah, this is Mark, Kyle ran away with Jessi, yeah, okay"

Jessi ran out to the living room laughing with Kyle close behind her. Kyle grabbed her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss feel and knowing that the only thing between them was her towel. "Kyle" said a voice from the couch, Kyle turned to look for the owner of the voice "Adam?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle XY season 4 episode 4

Disclaimer; I do not own Kyle XY

Please write opinion and please review

WARNING

Kessi fans only

Will shoot Kylanda fans on sight

You have been warned

-Fanoffiction-

Kyle looked at Adam Baylin with disbelief, "Adam, Foss said you died, how are you here?" Adam walk up to Kyle and grabbed his shoulder. "Why are you here, especially here?" Kyle asked Adam, "No, I didn't die." Adam said answering Kyle's first question. "So Foss lied to me?" "No, Foss really thinks I'm dead." Said Adam "wait, why would you need to fake your death to Foss?" said Kyle questioning the believability of Adam's story. "Well, let's just say, if my informants got wind of my unfortunate passing, it would work out in my favor." Said Adam, "okay but that still doesn't answer my question." Kyle said, Adam sighed as he said, "Kyle, you just need to trust that I did the right thing." Kyle looked at Adam. "Okay, but why are you here?" asked Kyle repeating his second question, "I'm here because you two are going to need a higher level of mastery in the area of your mental capabilities than your current state."

"Well that's it for this class, I hope all of you have a nice day" said the college professor shooing the students out of the room. Mark stood up from his seat grabbing all the handouts that been passed around. Mark hoisted his bag over his shoulder after he had neatly put away the handouts in a folder between his textbooks. Walking down the hallway, he felt a rush of cold air as he stepped out of the building. "Hello, Mark" said an older woman with wavy brown hair. "Hello Grace, what are you doing here?" said Mark nervously, _this woman always made him so uncomfortable_ Mark thought as grace walked up to him. "I just wanted to talk to you about something important." She said, "Where's my son?" asked Grace with venom in her voice. "I don't know, h-he ran away with Jessi." Said Mark his voice trembling as he backed up into the wall of the building. "I got that from your last report, I meant my other son. You know your boss, any of that ring a bell" Grace spit at him, "I don't, I don't know, I heard he fled from Latnok, because of his recent failure." Mark stuttered. "I'll be in contact, meanwhile bring me better Intel or your good as gone." Grace threated as she walked off. Just then Lori walked up to him and asked "what was that all about."

Josh sat down at a computer and sighed, signing in to skype he saw that Andy was online. Clicking on her name a video cam link, Josh fumbled around in his pocket until he felt the cord of his earbud. He slowly pulled it out of his pocket and plugged them into the computer. A cam video of Andy popped up, when the red light started blinking. "Hey baby, what are you doing?" Andy asked him, "Nothing much, I'm working right now." "Then how are you talking to me." Said Andy laughing at her own joke, Josh sighed as he smiled weakly. "Baby what's wrong" she asked him, Josh huff and said "I don't know it just feels like there's a big hole in my life at home. Nobody's happy like they used to be." Josh said, "it's okay it'll be fine, they said they were gonna come back right, Kyle and Jessi" Andy looked at Josh, "I know but it's like they forgot about them already, they act like everything's fine. But I know it's not" "Josh, baby no one's forgot them they just cope differently than you do. Would you rather them mope around, or cry every time they think about them. It's not like they're dead, Okay, why don't you just talk to them, that will clear everything up" _for all we know they could be,_ Josh said under his breath, Andy couldn't hear what he said. So she ignored it knowing he would not repeat it for her to hear. "Josh, Josh" Amanda said trying to catch his attention, she had finally returned to work today. "Hurry up, the afternoon rush is here" Amanda said frustrated at the business. "Well Andy I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." "I love you Josh" Andy said, "I love you too" said Josh cutting the connection.

Kyle and Jessi fell on to their bed, exhausted. Kyle pulled Jessi closer, "I feel like if I fall asleep I'd go into a coma" Jessi giggled when she heard this, "Jessi, did you know that I love everything about you, especially your smile" Jessi blushed when she heard him say that. "I love everything about you too" said Jessi as she lightly kissed his lips, before she curled up into his chest. It was a rough day on them mentally, Adam pushed them to their limits. Saying that what was to come would require them to be sharp and to know their own limit. To be able to push themselves when they really needed it, when they were in danger. Kyle hugged Jessi closer his consciousness faded away into sleep.

Mark sat down with Lori on the steps, "so how's my little ray of sunshine" said Mark teasing her. "Okay now I know you have a death wish" Lori said lightly punching him. "Huh cloudy day in paradise is it?" asked Mark taking the joke a little further. "And you just love being my punching bag huh" she said as she punched him twice more. "Ow, that really hurt." Mark said sarcastically, bumping in to Lori into a plant in a pot sending it crashing to the stairs. "Oh shit," he said as he took her hand and ran away from the scene of the crime.

"Okay all the stuff we did yesterday was pretty much an aptitude test" Adam said "an aptitude test" repeated Kyle and Jessi in unison. "Yes, for your mental abilities" answered Adam. "Here, let's go outside so we don't damage the house." When all three of them were out in the grass Adam continued the conversation. "Okay, so this what I figured out, Jessi you have more control over solids than Kyle has." At this Jessi smirked at Kyle, catching his eye "Yeah, yeah, I know your better…" said Kyle pulling her in for a kiss "faster…" She said in between kisses "stronger" said Kyle completing their romantic ritual. "Kyle, Jessi, focus, I need you two to focus" Adam said drawing their attention, they both blushed. "So, now that your attention again. Jessi, me and you are gonna focus on making small objects float and increase the speed you can move them at. If you can master this it will be a deadly weapon against your very unlucky opponent." Jessi smiled at the mention of that, "now Kyle you have more control over elements, like reversing the polarity of the water, so you can stand on it not swim in it, you'll start with that and also changing the temperature of the water. The reason you'll be working alone is because after mastering these skills, the sky is the limit. It pretty much up to your imagination" Kyle looked at him and said "but we don't have to kill anyone right," Adam looked at Kyle in the eyes. "That depends, these people will be targeting you two, going for the kill. Do you want to not knock someone out properly and they kill Jessi. Because you don't have the ability to kill someone, when it needs to be done." Kyle's eyes hardened at the thought of Jessi dying because of him. "I know that I'm being hard, but it will happen if you don't take the right course of action." Kyle look at Jessi then at Adam, then Kyle remembered the dream he had before. He knew that dreams can have truth to them. He gave Adam a hard stare and made the easiest decision in the world to him. "Okay, when it is necessary" Kyle said knowing that he would do it if he needed to, as long as Jessi stayed safe, he would do anything.

Adam led Jessi away to the other side of the yard. "Did you have to say that?" Jessi asked Adam roughly, "yes, he needs to know what would happen if he becomes complacent." Jessi sighed, "So how do you want me to train?" Jessi questioned Adam, "here's how we'll do it" Adam said as he pulled a bag of marbles out of his pocket. "Catch these in midair with your mind" Jessi did as she was told. "Okay now I want you to make the marbles circle around you, two counter clockwise, and one counter clock wise. You need to be aware of each marble, so that they don't bang into each other. Okay good, now faster" Jessi spun them around her, as fast as she could while still being aware. Which was pretty fast, not as fast as a bullet, but close. "Okay I'm going keep adding marbles to find your limit, make an equal amount clockwise as counter clockwise." The marbles started to hit each other at the eighteenth marble. "Okay, excellent" Jessi smiled at him, feeling proud "we'll stick with 17 marbles. Okay now, I want you to harden the marble, when it is circling you. Also widen your circle, stop widening when you hit your limit, unless you want to be bedridden for the rest of the day while Kyle trains" Jessi eyes flashed, Adam knew he pressed the right buttons to get her to not overexert herself. She was so much like her mother, mannerisms and all.

It had been thirty minutes since Kyle had started training. Kyle had mastered the tasks Adam had set before him, Kyle thought about what Adam had told him. _The sky is the limit,_ then the idea hit him. _What about a storm, could he create a storm_? Kyle asked himself as he stood on top of the lake, Kyle closed his eyes and started to focus on the water in the lake, the dew on the grass and in the trees. The water started to evaporate, while the clouds started to form in the sky. Kyle held back the rain and swirled the clouds, so that they would stay together in the sky. When the clouds started to swirl on their own, Kyle let the rain fall heavily. Still making the water on the ground evaporate keeping the storm in the sky most effortless, Kyle smiled at himself.

Jessi felt the rain seep through her clothes but how could that be, it had been sunny less than 30 seconds ago. Then she saw Adam looking away smiling. "What are you smiling at?" she asked him following his line of sight. Jessi found herself staring at Kyle, who was looking up at the sky. Smiling to himself.

 _Can I make lightning?_ Kyle asked himself, Kyle used his mind to cause a sudden drop in the barometric pressure in the air, creating a crackling rise in static electricity making a subtle smell of ozone as Kyle raised his hand, palm facing the sky. The sky seemed to explode as a lightning bolt arced down though the sky, impacting on Kyle's hand. "Kyle" Jessi screamed as everything flashed white, Jessi and Adam blinked rapidly trying to clear their vision. When their eyes refocused, what they say was Kyle glowing with energy. Electricity crackling around him, Kyle felt rejuvenated. Kyle felt as though the lightning opened up doors in his mind that he didn't know were there. Kyle looked at his arms and smiled, he was filled to the brim with power. He wanted to test it out, suddenly he had the urge to touch the sky. The rain felt good on his skin. Jessi stared open mouthed at Kyle as he lifted his hand to the sky again. Kyle twisted his fingers in the sky but it wasn't enough he wanted to be closer to the sky, higher as if it was an instinct. He then jumped into the sky, about 40 miles into the sky. Above the clouds Kyle wondered if he could survive the impact of meeting the ground again. So Kyle tampered with the molecules of the air around him. Making them thicker, he could make them solid to walk on the sky, but right now he wanted to feel the earth under his soles. Grip the earth with his shoes, Kyle calculated his area of landing to 20 feet away from Jessi. Kyle slammed into the ground landing evenly on one knee, and his hand creating a small creator in the earth. Kyle got up from his kneeling position, exhilarated as he started to walk toward Jessi.

Jessi speechlessly stared at Kyle as got up and walked to her, not glowing but looking exhilarated. Jessi could not believe what she just witnessed. She just saw her soulmate get struck by lightning and jump at least 40 miles into the sky and land unharmed. Jessi pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle XY Season 4 Episode 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle

Please write reviews and opinions

-Fanoffiction-

Kyle and Jessi sat together on the couch, Jessi was laying down with her head on Kyle, using his lap as a pillow. Watching a movie, Adam left a few days before saying he that it wasn't the right time for Foss to know he was alive. So they had a few days to just relax before they had to leave. Two days had passed since Adam left, Kyle and Jessi had no idea where he went though. Tomorrow they were leaving, they were heading back to Seattle in the afternoon. Jessi snuggled up to Kyle, "I can't believe we've been here for almost a month." Jessi said to Kyle, "I know what you mean, I think it's because we spent it together." Kyle said wrapping his arms around her waist, thinking about all the happy memories here. The two of them had done so much here it was like their own personal headquarters, one of the first thing they did was make a paper trail for new identities. They also made a company under their new aliases using money from Cassidy, which they had multiplied on the stock market. They named the company "The Ark", they had Foss oversee and sign for all the equipment that was being moved to the building. Kyle and Jessi had also bought an old Corvette Stingray they got for cheap because of engine troubles, which they had rebuilt, while they were up at the cabin. Foss got a little huffy when they asked him to bring the car with the restoration tools up to the cabin, saying they were supposed to be laying low not rebuilding a car. Foss gave up in the end, muttering darkly about something they couldn't hear. After deciding that they would buy themselves as Foss said that it would be easier to guard, so they bought a 3 bedroom house with a garage. Kyle's eyelid were getting heavier, Kyle looked down and saw that Jessi was already asleep. Kyle turned off the T.V. Kyle leaned down and kissed her forehead before picking her up. Kyle laid Jessi down in the bed then climbed over her to the other side of the bed and pulled Jessi into his arms. Sleep came to Kyle soon after getting in the bed.

Josh walked into the kitchen, his mom, and sister were already at table. His dad stood at the stove cooking pancakes, Josh being in a particular good mood gasped audibly so that the rest of his family turned around and looked. "Dads cooking?" he said with a look of horror, then said "oh no the world's gonna end" Stephen glared at him "your pushing it Josh." Josh fell to his knees and said "NOOO!" Lori started to laugh hysterically as his mother said "Josh stop being immature" trying not to smile. Josh laughed as he got off his knees and sat the table, "you seem to be in a good mood" said his mother "yeah, Andy's moving back to Seattle next week" Josh said happily. "That's great" said his mother glad that she was coming back, Josh just wasn't the same without her. "So you gonna do anything special to celebrate her coming back." Said his dad, Josh frowned he had not thought of that, "I know what to do" he said suddenly. "The Cowkeys are back in town, they are performing a concert on the day she gets back. I'll get tickets so we can go see them!" said Josh excitedly

Kyle turned onto the road flying dust everywhere leaving behind JP's Diner on their drive back to Seattle. It had been his and Jessi favorite place to hang out and eat for the last month. They had spent a lot of their time there, they had occupied their regular stall at least four times a week. The result was they had befriended the staff of the Diner, especially Eli the old man who thought that they were Adam and Sarah. Before Kyle and Jessi left Eli had made them promise to come back at least once a week. Kyle looked over to the passenger seat of the corvette feeling Jessi's emotions he said "I know Jessi I'm gonna miss staying out here too" grabbing her hand. "Maybe we can come back and vacation here if things aren't too hectic" suggested Jessi. "Of course that sounds like a great idea" Kyle said agreeing to her suggestion.

Kyle put their bags down in the master bedroom on the second floor, when they had finished unpacking Kyle and Jessi walked throughout the house. They both liked the layout. there was a personal bathroom for the master. The second room was on the second floor, on the first floor there was a living room, dining room and an up to date kitchen. There was another bathroom on the first floor, the basement held the washer and dryer. It wasn't long till Kyle and Jessi had the idea to turn the other bedroom on the second floor to a workspace for when they had to bring work home with them. Kyle kissed Jessi and said "welcome home, Jessi." Kyle held her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss, Kyle pulled back when the lights started to flicker. "We don't want to shatter the lights on the first day do we?" Kyle said playfully.

Jessi got into the passenger seat of the corvette after placing the blanket in the trunk. Jessi placed their homemade lunch on the floor by her feet. Jessi was glad that Kyle suggest they go on a date to the park to eat a late lunch. Kyle got into the car, the engine purred as he twisted the key, "are you ready to go?" Kyle asked Jessi "Yeah totally" said smiling. Kyle couldn't resist placing a tender kiss on Jessi's lips, saying "I love you" Kyle said placing a hand on her cheek. "I love you too" Jessi said as she leaned in for another kiss while they waited for the garage door to open. They were both breathless as shifted the car into reverse and started to back out of the garage.

Kyle and Jessi parked in the shade by the perfect place to have lunch. Kyle opened Jessi's door for her, "my, aren't you a gentleman" Jessi said "why, of course" Kyle said playing along with her joke, Kyle held his hand out for hers. When she placed her hand in his, he gave it a kiss and gently pulled her out of the car. Then Jessi walked over to the grass while Kyle grabbed the blanket out of the trunk. When Jessi had chosen a spot he placed the blanket on the dry afternoon grass. Kyle laid down on the blanket pulling Jessi down with him, Jessi giggled when they fell in a heap on the blanket. Kyle kissed her forehead as she burrowed into him, she smiled when she breathed in his scent. Clinging onto his shirt, she said "I'm glad we don't have to sneak around" Jessi said letting out a breath of release. "Me too" Kyle said as he pulled her closer. Kyle start to feed Jessi the strawberry's he had brought along, Jessi was so happy in this moment in time. She wished that it would never end, Kyle sensing her thoughts said "we don't need time to stop for this to never end." Kyle said to her before leaning into her pushing his lips against hers, he savored her lips claiming them as his. Then parted them with his tongue, tasting her, feeling her. Their minds melded as they kissed, just as he could feel all of her, she could feel all of him. They both knew that they could not live without each other. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes and pulled each other closer.

Kyle and Jessi walked into the rack, Kyle had his arm around Jessi's waist. The doorbell rang as Jessi pointed out a new employee, which wasn't surprising to either of them. They had called in to see who was working, Kyle led Jessi to the cash register. "So you're new here huh" said Kyle "yeah" said the girl. "So how you liking the job" said Kyle smiling at the girl, the girl blushed looking down at her dainty hands and said "good, it's good" the girl looked up as she heard the woman punch the man. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" said Kyle. "Oh um I'm Claire" she said "hi Claire, the violent woman to my left is my wife Lillian and my name is Noah" Kyle said as he pointed at Jessi. Jessi smiled and blushed with happiness when she heard him say this. "We'll both have a strawberry guava smoothie." Kyle said "okay" said Claire, Kyle led Jessi out to a table. Kyle kissed Jessi before pulling out the chair for her then he himself sat down.

The door rang once more as Lori, Amanda and Declan entered the Rack. The three of them were hanging out because nobody had plans for today and everybody had something to do. So they decided to go hang out at the mall, but they wanted to get a smoothie first. They were at the cash register when something caught Lori's eye, she watched Kyle kiss Jessi before they sat down. "Is that Kyle and Jessi?" Lori asked no one in particular. The new employee leaned over the counter to look at what she was talking about. "No, that's Noah and Lillian" stated Claire, the three at the counter looked at her strangely. "Why do you think that?" asked Declan "They told me" said Claire, The Lori and Amanda looked even more shocked. Declan only knew the bits and pieces of the story, only what Foss told him. "The guy is totally hot and his smile, oh my god his smile." Said Claire, Amanda bobbed her head as if she understood "Too bad they're married" Said Claire. Lori who had just sipped at her drink, spit the contents of her mouth onto the counter. "No" Amanda whispered to herself looking crest fallen as she ran out of the Rack. "I'm guessing that they told you that too" said Declan, "yeah, they're drinks are done I've got to go give it to them." Said Claire not fully understanding the situation, "here" said Lori holding out her hands "give them to me, I'll take it to them" said Lori.

Kyle looked up from his conversation with Jessi to see Lori bringing they're drinks to them. _Jessi be on guard Lori's coming_ Kyle said to her telepathically. Jessi looked at him and nodded "hello **Noah** and **Lillian** " said Lori putting emphasis on their fake names. Putting the drinks down on the table, she and Declan sat down.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle XY Season 4 episode 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY

Please review and write opinions

-Fanoffiction-

"Where have you guys been, do you know how much grief you two caused." Said Lori, Kyle looked her straight in the eye "it's better to be moping, than dead, right?" Kyle said to Lori, taken aback by Kyle's tone she stuttered "y-yeah but" having nothing to say Lori just sighed. "Well you have to come back so mom and dad know you're okay" Kyle and Jessi looked at each other, "we can't come near the house" said Kyle "Kyle how about they come over for dinner tomorrow?" Jessi suggested to Kyle. "Umm, sure, are we doing anything tomorrow?" Kyle looked at Jessi "we might check in on the lab but that's pretty much it" "okay why don't you guys come over for dinner, here's the address" Kyle said writing it down on a napkin, handing it to Lori. "Try to be there at six" Kyle said to Lori. Kyle got up from his seat and walked around the table. Kyle placed his hands on Jessi's shoulders rubbing them slightly Kyle leaned over and gave Jessi a very intimate kiss and said "Okay Jessi, babe we better go, we wanted to stop by the lab today, remember?" Putting her hand behind his neck Jessi pulled Kyle into another kiss grasping at his hair, bringing him deeper into the kiss. When they finally came up for air, the kiss had brought Jessi to her feet. Kyle wrapped his arm around her waist after saying "so are we on for dinner then?" Kyle said looking over his shoulder at Lori as she said "yeah we'll be there"

Josh was occupying the couch playing G-force when he his cell phone started to ring. Josh turned a corner in the game and got his face blown off by a shotgun. Josh dug into his pocket fishing for his phone which had picked up by the fourth ring. "Hello" josh said as he picked up his controller again holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder. Hi" said Katie, "oh hey Katie what's up?" said Josh as he repositioned his shoulder so that he could hear her better. "Nothing, and when I say that I really mean nothing I'm bored out of my mind" Josh toggled the controller as a player walked into his line of fire. "Well I'm playing G-Force if you want to come over and hang out" Josh said think about how she had come into the rack a few weeks ago, babbling about how she just wanted to be friends and that she was totally over him. Josh had been skeptical at first not knowing if it would work or not, but they had gotten closer despite Josh's wariness. About thirty minutes later the doorbell rang announcing Katie's arrival, Josh paused his game and walked straight towards the door as he had already set out some food in the sudden case of the munchies while playing. Katie entered the house wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a low cut blouse, "hey you look nice" said Josh giving a quick up down. "You do know that we're just going to be playing G-force right?" Josh said giving her another quick up down. "Yeah I know it's just the excuse I used to get out of the house required me to be well dressed." Katie explained as she sat down on the couch, eating a few pieces of popcorn and pulling out a controller from her bag. She always brought her own controller saying something about it being her lucky controller.

"Mom" said Lori when she got home from the Rack, they didn't go to the mall. Amanda wasn't with them anymore so the Lori and Declan decided against going to the mall. "What's wrong honey" said Nicole from the kitchen, Lori walk towards the sound of her voice. As she entered the dining room, "what happened? I thought that you were going to the mall," Lori sighed as she sat down, she had sighed a lot today. "Yeah that's what I thought too, but then I saw Kyle and Jessi" a very surprised Nicole dropped the glass of orange juice she was holding. Nicole coughed when she stood up to go get a towel and the trash can. "You met Kyle and Jessi today, where?" Questioned Nicole "they were at the rack, but they were using different names. They said they couldn't come to the house so they invited us to this address to have dinner tomorrow at six o'clock." Stephan looked at the piece of paper in Lori's hand. He wasn't able to read it from where she was holding it up. He reached out to grab it to bring it closer, after he read the address on the paper "I don't know the exact location but I know the general area I'll drive." Then Stephan looked at Lori and continued "I think it was smart for them to change identities. Okay so we're gonna go" Stephan said as he looked at Nicole "Of course" said Nicole. "Oh I see that Katie came over again, you guys didn't do anything that would upset Andy did you." Josh coughed knowing what his mother was hinting at "no mom she came over to hang out and partake on a little G-force competition" Lori scoffed as she had personally witnessed when Katie came into the Rack while Josh was working to tell him how she was over him. Lori knew what Katie had actually doing, stabilizing the situation, the first to getting a guy who was weirded out by a confession.

Kyle and Jessi had come home shortly after going to the lab. Jessi had insisted to Kyle that they had to impress Nicole and that they should search for the perfect cooking recipe online. They had read about two thousand recipes before they actually found what they wanted to cook, not that it didn't take them over five minutes. Kyle had finished slightly before her and sat looking at her face while she was concentrating, Kyle noticed the crease in her forehead and smiled, for he knew that she would always be beautiful no matter what she did. Kyle suddenly leaned in to kiss Jessi interrupting her reading and destroying her concentration. Jessi giggled then said "Kyle you're messing up my concentration." Kyle didn't stop kissing her, Kyle in an answer to her statement got more intense and opened her mouth with his tongue. Jessi stood up while Kyle pulled her closer and told her "No, you're concentration is encouraging me to do this." Kyle stepped back for a second and pulled off his shirt, he threw it on the ground before continuing to kiss her. Jessi slowly felt Kyle's chest under her hands as heled her up the stairs. Kyle pulled off Jessi's shirt and threw it off the stairs to the ground below, immediately after their lips joined together once more. Jessi felt the back of her legs hit their bed, Kyle unbuttoned Jessi's jeans. Kyle kissed her once more, this time more forcibly pushing Jessi off balance making her fall onto the bed. While on her back, Jessi kicked her jeans off to the floor before sitting up on the bed. Jessi started to kiss Kyle's stomach running her lips over the smooth spot where their belly buttons should have been. As her lips ran over Kyle's stomach, Jessi unbuttoned Kyle's pants letting them fall to the floor. Jessi put her hand on his crotch and rubbed the bulge in his boxers. Kyle moaned as Jessi touched him, Kyle pushed Jessi back onto the bed. Kyle climbed onto the bed and straddled her kissing her neck lightly leading a trail of kisses down to her breasts as he undid the clamps on her bra. Kyle took her breast into his hand cupping it as he pulled at her nipple with his teeth. Jessi gasped when he did this, she clenched at the sheets above her head. She moaned when Kyle started to fondle her other breast with his other hand. Jessi arced her back as Kyle's lip's moved down her stomach, sending electricity through her body at his every touch. When Kyle's lips reach her naval, Kyle slipped his fingers underneath the straps of her new lingerie, _when did she get these_ Kyle asked himself as he pulled the lingerie down the length of her ever so smooth legs. Kyle and Jessi kissed once more melding their minds together and together they said "I love you"

Nicole fluffed her pillow while she said to Stephan "I just never expected Kyle to go to the extent of running away to be with Jessi, I always thought that Jessi was just a phase. A self-destructing phase but a phase all in all." Stephan looked at Nicole strangely "what" Nicole said "you never talk to them like this right?" Stephan asked Nicole. "Well no but I told them that they can't have a romantic relationship in this house. I told to give it time, then he would see that it was just a phase." Now Stephan looked concerned, "Why did you say that to them?" Nicole looked confused "What do you mean?" Stephan sighed "you're a psychiatrist and I have to tell you this. Think about what you just said, and tell me if that doesn't start breaking buttons on your inner control station" Nicole took a minute then realized the meaning of his words and said "did it sound as harsh as it did in my head" Stephan looked at her and said "most likely yes"


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle XY season 4 episode 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY

Please review and give opinions

-Fanoffiction-

Kyle was so happy when he opened his eyes, because the first thing he saw was the most important and beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Kyle breathed in her scent as he wrapped his arms around her, Kyle felt a sense of fulfillment come over him when he watched Jessi sleep. As Jessi woke up she felt Kyle's arms around her, her bare skin against his. The constant electricity flowed between them, circulating, creating balance, a sense of unity. Jessi was not ready to open her eyes yet as she snuggled closer to Kyle. Jessi giggled as Kyle started to plant kiss up the side of her neck, "see I knew you were awake" Kyle said before he kissed her nose. Kyle groaned as he disentangled himself from Jessi, Jessi grabbed Kyle's wrist and asked "where are you going?" Kyle smiled at Jessi "its 12:22 we need to get up. I'm going to shower you can join me if you get up in time."

Josh sat in his room at his computer saying bye to Andy. The computer screen went black as Josh's smile fell off his face. Josh put his face in his hands, he tried so hard to keep smiling for her, for Andy. But he didn't know if he could take it anymore, Josh felt his pocket vibrate. Josh didn't know if he was gonna answer the phone, but before he knew it he was digging through his pockets to grab his phone. "Hello" answered Josh, "hey, its Katie. Is it okay if I come over?" Josh hung his head as he said, "yeah, Katie no. I can't-" Josh's voice cracked as he started to sob. "Josh are you okay?" Katie asked him, sounding concerned. When Josh didn't respond Katie said "I'm coming over" the phone clicked as the line went dead.

Lori walked through the door arm in arm with Mark "where should we sit" said Lori looking around the Udub cafeteria. "Umm how about over there" Mark said pointing out an empty table in the corner of cafeteria. "There's lots of privacy" he said as he leaned in to kiss her, Lori leaned back putting her hand against his chest. "Mark you know I'd love to have a make out sess right here and now, but I've got to complete this application if I want to get in here. But maybe when you give me the tour later you can show me the good spots." Lori said as she took his hand and led him to the table he pointed out.

Katie had jumped into her car, driven through a red light and broken the speed limit to get to the Trager's house as fast as she could. Katie twisted the knob, opening the door. Katie closed the door quietly as she didn't give much of a heads up. Katie slid her hand on the banister to keep her balance while she walked up the stairs. The door creaked as Katie slowly opened it, she saw Josh. "What happened" she said looking at his devastated expression. Josh started to cry as Katie walked over to him, she hugged him, trying to comfort him. When he finally quieted down, Katie pulled him up from his chair. Josh's movement was sluggish as Katie led him to his bed, Josh fell into his bed. Katie who was still holding on to Josh was pulled off balance, Katie fell onto Josh's chest pulled away as fast as she could. She didn't want take advantage of Josh's moment of weakness, but as she pulled away Josh grabbed her wrist saying "can you lay down with me for a while?" Katie looked at him and seen how much he was hurting "okay, just for a little bit" she said trying not to say anything that might hurt him more. Katie laid down beside him pulling him close trying to comfort him the best she could.

Lori had her college application neatly stowed away as she walked with Mark through the hallways of the university. Lori had finished the college application with ease thanks to Mark, he had walked her through the application process. It would have taken her a few hours longer to figure out the application without Mark. She had given him her thanks and a kiss as a bonus for helping her, _there's more where that came from_ Lori had teased him at the time. They were holding hands as they walk through the school, Mark was pointing out all the classrooms giving her the low down on the teachers. How the English teacher might be sleeping with the engineering instructor and that the French teacher was sleeping with one of his students

"Are you at home" Nicole asked Stephen over the phone "yeah, I got home about an hour ago. I was able to get out of work early, just don't ask me how because even I don't know." Said Stephen jokingly, "okay, well I'll be home in like ten minutes." Nicole told Stephen "well I got to get off the phone" "oh ok well I'll see you in a few minutes then." Said Stephen "I love you" said Nicole "I love you too" said Stephen in reply shortly before hanging up the phone.

Nicole pulled into the drive way, Nicole walked around the car and entered the house. Stephen was in the living room watching T.V. "Hey" said Nicole when she saw Stephen "hey" Stephen replied "are you ready, you do remember that we're having dinner with Kyle and Jessi" Nicole said looking at what Stephen was wearing. "What's wrong with it looks fine" said Stephen "just try to find something nicer to wear." Nicole complained

Lori kissed Mark good bye, "I'm home" Lori called out when she entered the house. "Hey" Nicole called out from the living room "do you know where your brother is we have to go soon." Lori walked up the stairs as she said "did you check his room, he said he was staying home to-"Lori stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw was Josh and Katie snuggled up in Josh's bed. "Oh fuck" Lori said as she registered what she was seeing. Lori walked over to Josh's bedside and shook him awake, "what, what" said Josh when she didn't stop shaking him. "What the fuck are you doing, you are so lucky I came to wake you up and not mom" whispered Lori so that Nicole would not think anything was wrong. "Okay, okay I'm getting up" when he got off the bed Lori pointed at Katie "how you going to explain that to mom" "don't worry just tell her me and Katie were playing G-force, it's not like we did anything" Josh said not wanting to tell Lori about Andy just yet. "Whatever" Lori said walking out of the room when Josh proceeded to wake Katie up.

Josh felt himself being shaken awake, Josh opened his eyes and saw Lori shaking him. "What, what" he said as she continued to shake him. "What the fuck are you doing, you are so lucky I came to wake you up and not mom" whispered Lori. "Okay, okay I'm getting up" Josh groaned as he sat up and placed his feet on the ground, Lori pointed at Katie "how you going to explain that to mom." Josh looked at the other side of the bed, remembering how Katie had come over when she thought he was in trouble then staying over to comfort him. Josh felt himself smile, "don't worry just tell her me and Katie were playing G-force, it's not like we did anything" Josh said. Josh thought about Andy and felt like someone had run him through with a sword. He felt like crying again, but he didn't want Lori to think that anything was wrong. Josh walked to the other side of the bed and gently shook Katie's shoulder, "hmm" Katie said as she opened her eyes.

Katie looked around the room not remembering where she was, but when she saw Josh leaning over her she remembered that she had rushed over to Josh's house because of his voice when she called him. "Josh" Katie said still half asleep, she put her hand on his face. "Are you feeling better now?" Katie asked him, Josh gave her a tired smile. "Yeah, I feel better now" Katie knew that he was lying to her and she pulled him into a hug. "You shouldn't lie to me Josh, I can see right through you." Upon hearing Katie's word Josh felt like crying all over again, but he had to hold it in, he had to pull himself together if he was going to make through dinner. Josh hugged her back and said "fine but you have to get up my parents are home. We have a dinner tonight, I have to get ready and you have get off your ass" Josh said jokingly trying to let her know that he would be fine. Katie laughed at Josh wondering if he really would be okay, she didn't know what happened but she knew that he needed her right now. Katie smiled at the thought that Josh might need her. Katie let Josh go, while Josh pulled her off the bed and onto her feet. Josh used to much force and Katie ended up in her arms again, they stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling apart when Lori called for them to come down again

Nicole watched as Josh and Katie came down the stairs. She had been coming over a lot lately, but they seemed closer than normal but she dismissed it as they had to go soon. "Josh does Katie want to come" Nicole asked Josh "hey" Lori protest "how come you ask her if she wants to come, but when I asked if Mark could come you said no." Nicole looked at Lori and said "Lori Mark knows them, and I want to keep it quiet till I know what's going on and what the situation is" Katie smiled at Nicole and said "of course Ms. Trager, I'd love to come with you guys.


End file.
